Confidential Files (TOP SECRET)
by Shaye394
Summary: In which some of the highschool group Crystal Gems had stumbled upon a top secret file. And its up to them to solve the mystery of the Deaths of four highschool students. "Steven Quartz Universe! Dont touch that!" Scolded Peridot but he didn't listened, Instead he showed Lapis,Peridot, Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst the folder with big bold letters that spelled TOP SECRET.
1. Prologue

Now that school was over, 7-year old Peridot doesn't need to think about the kids at Heather Elementary School located in Empire City. Running through the Diamond Manor she immediately opened the door to her bedroom and pulling her pencil and began to speak, Imagining the pencil was a microphone.

"Peridot Diamond, Last day of School, Today the cloddy classmates of mine teased me again. But alas they cannot escape the wrath of **_THE GENIUS PERIDOT._** Ha! Those Clods didn't know it coming, I only embarrassed them at class!!!" Little Peridot then began to snicker at the memory. And began to think what would she like to happen, Humming she made her mind what to wish ."Then suddenly my dad was home, My Mom, Yellow Diamond hugged me and they turned to be a wonderful smiley parents. Aunt Blue would be herself again. My Sister will be nice and. ...Aunt White would smile at me and Auntie Pink would be back home!!!" Jumping Up and Down She began to smile. 'oh if everything could be so perfect' her dreamily sighs had put to an end when she heard the footsteps of her Aunt White. Turning to face the tall woman who was examining her, White began to speak "Peridot dear, Come down for dinner. it would be ready in a few minutes. And please change your attire. Its not suitable for a girl like you. Now hop on"

Nodding, Peridot begins to change _Oh if everything could be so perfect._


	2. Tonight

10 years later

"I dont know why it has to be a musical" Peridot explained to her mother "Why must everyone should be in the play? including me?" Rolling her eyes,Yellow sighed " To get the best grade of course. Youre a Diamond, You got expectations to meet. Could you sing?" Her mother's blue orbs bore into her. Stuttering to get an answer she finally replied "Negative" Her mother looked skeptical. While Yana raised her brow "I heard you singing, It wasn't that bad actually" Peridot was baffled _'What the? '_ Then Yellow turned to her sister asking if she was good while the pesky brat answered . Peridot was sure that everything she was hearing is a blur until "White you sing ... Do you think you could fit the time teaching Peridot here?" Peridot gulped when the emotionless woman nodded. Preparing to protest since the relationship between them was restrained. But as Peridot gazed out at her mother's smiling features she swallowed it away.

~~~~~~~~~~

Lapis Lazuli rolled her eyes at Amethyst's antics so did Pearl. Diamond Homeworld Academy was a prestigious School and it was connected to it's middle school as well. Lapis was _lucky_ to be in here or so that's what her family says. Lapis'eyes glanced at the towering four statues each presenting the young founders of this school. "Huh" Lapis shifted her attention to Amethyst "Isnt Yellow Diamond ?" Garnet nodded "She's pretty rich because her three sisters the principal, the dean itself and the vice principal just like herself. " Pearl hummed and snaps her fingers "Isn't Yellow Diamond Peri's mom?" All of them exchanged a 'yeah' and a nod. "Sucks to be her. Her mother's like the mistress oooof evil or something" Amethyst piped. Pearl scolded her while Lapis snorts and Garnet smiled but someone cleared their throat "Excuse me?" 'Its Yellow Diamond' All looked anxiously at the vice-principal "No Running in the hallways. " She barked while looking at Amethyst. Amethyst apologizes and all of them went to their respective classroom

sighing deeply and rolling her eyes, she frowned at the eyesore she pulled from her bag called Math Book.

~~~~~~

"I dont get it! Why must I be stucked with her anyway!?!" cried Peridot, Pearl scoffed"Come on Peridot, You said it yourself that White has a motherly looks in her eyes anyway." Peridot fretted " But what I meant was a strictly look. Oh! I'm done, I'm pretty sure with one look she could notice every miscalculation in my life." Lapis snorted while the short girl gagged. "Hey chill out P-dot, Anyway you had the uh- letter about tardiness or whatever right? " She nodded at Amethyst "Why dont we get it at your mother's office so she wont see it, its only the warning after all." Peridot rose to her seat "Excuse me?!?!, What if she finds out? Besides how would we escape? " Amethyst snorted while looking at Pearl "Leave it to P." A chorus of protests emerged from the said person. Steven then spoke who was oddly quiet in the conversation. "Come on you two. Both of you are good detectives so you will even be a better criminals." Garnet hummed "Lets just say there is no criminal who murders female high school students since we all know how to fight, Peridot could outsmart him or her anyway since she's a genius and skipped a few grades after all. And this middle schooler here will escape by the clutches of teacher Rose his mother and Greg the guitarist his Dad with the help of Lapis" Everyone nodded while Steven grins in enthusiasm. While leaving to go all of them thought of the same thing ' _Tonight'..._


	3. Secret out

When Steven arrived at his house, the first thing he saw was his dad playing a guitar. Steven waved a hand at his dad. snorting after remembering Garnet calling his dad a guitarist, Even though everyone knew he manages a carwash right now. His mother usually come home exactly at dinner.

Eating Dinner was nice until the news reporter said the murders around the area. "Huh, Isn't that the girls from your school?" Both mother and son looked at Greg who was looking at the both of them with concern. Rose patted him in the shoulder and smiled "Don't Worry Greg. Besides the 5-I mean 4 students will be putted on justice" Ignoring her mistake while Steven grinned and nodded. Greg hummed while saying "We're so glad you're here Rose, It's always easier with you around him" Steven's smile dropped ignoring the flirting of his parents. 'Yeah...It's always been better with you around'

Steven couldn't sleep, No he really could'nt. It was really beacause of the anticipation of their plan and maybe so he could get think about life. It was common for Steven to be compared to her mother intentional or not, the thing is it hurts (a lot) but 'second place' they would say and he would laugh he always like role-playing after all. His mind then shifted to the murders, It really was terrifying a serial killer on the shadows. Lucy Cooper, An albino, She was pretty making her white hair on the loose while fluttering her white lashes covering her pinkish eyes. Amber Prendergast her curly brown locks that seems added to the beauty of her tanned skin and amber eyes (Which she said inspired her name), Emerald Chana a violent student lost her one eye, cheeks covered with freckles and the other one Steven didn't know her. A loud tap on the window woke Steven from thinking, He saw it was Lapis. So he grabbed his cheeseburger backpack and hopped in the window failing to catch Lapis' "oof" when she catched him.

It was of course a silent drive on Lapis' mom's car with the exception of his puns. The laughter ended, Fiddling with his thumbs he inhaled "Do you think, theyre coming for you and the others? " Looking away she did not answer instead she just motioned that they're here _. 'She didn't know either'_

Garnet was there first, before they arrived and the trio waited until they hear two silhouettes fighting and another focused on her tablet, not bothering to stop the fight. It was soon finished when Garnet told them to stop, Of course they would once they heard her command. Walking through the halls and opened Yellow Diamond's office all of them found the letter while cleaning the evidence they made. About to abandon the room they were stopped by the scene they heard "Steven Quartz Universe! Dont touch that!" Scolded Peridot but he didn't listened, Instead he showed Lapis,Peridot, Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst the folder with big bold letters that spelled TOP SECRET. Flipping the document they saw the murdered highschool students (So Dania Jones was her name) and it seems like there were actually six students not four. the two was rumoured to be transferred: Summer Bloomsbury and Fiona Drew. And the crew don't know what to do. Lips pursed Steven put it down while looking seriously at them "We should solve it" And Pearl started protesting while Peridot agreeing and Garnet's face was blank. About to lose hope, Amethyst puts her hand into his shoulder and nods"Let's do it"


End file.
